


Aftercare

by EmmzyPlayz



Series: McHanzo Collection [13]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Bathing/Washing, Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Boys Kissing, Gay Sex, M/M, One Shot, Top Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz
Summary: It's Jesse's turn to give Hanzo aftercare.





	Aftercare

Hot breath touched the back of his neck and the feeling of skin on skin was a familiar feeling to the man, and he loved it. However, he was hardly able to focus on it due to the immense pleasure he was receiving from the man above him. His grip tightened on the soft white sheets beneath him as he let out a breathy moan and bit his lip. The brunette above him kissed him just behind his ear, whispering sweet nothings against his skin. 

 

His toes curled with each thrust. He could feel the beads of sweat on his body and the lewd sounds of skin slapping skin rang in his ears. The weight of the man at his back and the fullness he felt. It was all so much for him, and he felt felt himself growing closer to his climax as a result. The man above him seemed to sense this and the man below him stiffened in surprise as he finally grasped his cock with a calloused hand. His jaw slackened and hung open slightly as the edge of the man's teeth pressed to his throat. Three more powerful thrusts that were in tune with his hand pumping the other's dick sent them both careening over the edge. 

 

They collapsed in a hot, sticky mess as they slowly fell from their lust filled high. Both men were gasping for air as they lay in a tangle of limbs and messy sheets. It took a few long moments of catching their breath before the man on top of him got up and pulled out to leave behind a trail of sticky white semen. The man above him sighed contently before speaking, “Ya look absolutely stunnin’, Hanzo…”

 

Hanzo looked over his shoulder at the brunette. “Only because you’ve sated my hunger,” replied Hanzo with a grin.

 

The man chuckled. “Yer always stunnin’, Han,” he said as he cupped Hanzo’s face. “Ya just look even better with yer ass full of my cum.” Hanzo’s eyes widened and a deep shade of scarlet dusted his cheeks. He was at loss for words as deep, throaty laughter erupted from his partner. “Ya look so cute when yer taken off guard. Come on, ya must be exhausted. Let me take care of ya.”

 

The man stood up fully before going to the bathroom. Hanzo heard him turn on the water to fill the bathtub before he returned. He started to attempt to rise, but the man shook his head and spoke, “Let me. It’s my turn to take care of ya, remember?” He leaned down and scooped up the smaller man. Hanzo hooked his arms around his neck and smiled as he was carried into the bathroom.

 

The tub was still filling with water, and Hanzo could see the inviting steam coming from the water. He sighed contently as he was placed into the water. It was comforting against his sore, aching muscles. He scooted forward as he realized his partner was waiting and made space for him. The water splashed a little as the brunette got in and it rose slightly as he settled in, placing his legs on either side of Hanzo’s body. Hanzo hummed softly as the tanned man at his back grabbed some water in his hands and began to wet his short black locks. “Thank you, Jesse,” he said softly as the man squirted some shampoo into them and began to massage his scalp.

 

“Of course, Han,” he said with the sound of a smile in his tone.

 

Hanzo relaxed as he allowed Jesse the wash his hair and take care of him. He couldn’t deny that he enjoyed when Jesse made love to him, but he also greatly enjoyed what came afterwards. To be taken care of in such a loving manner was amazing to Hanzo. He never thought he was deserving of it...he still didn’t, but it was his guilty pleasure. It was the one time where he could forget everything and enjoy the soft, gentle touches against his body and fingers that ran through his hair. It wasn’t like sex. Se was simply about feeling each other and riding the high it gave. With the aftercare...it was about caring for each other and simply enjoying the existence of each other with few words exchanged.

 

Silence hung in the air as Jesse washed the suds from his hair before he felt the soft pressure of the soap against his back. Hanzo closed his eyes as Jesse massaged and lathered his skin in soap. The gentleness of his partner was pleasing and sweet to the Shimada, something he was still growing used to. In fact, he was growing used to having Jesse as a partner in general. It was still strange to him that anyone could love someone like himself. Jesse’s soft voice pulled him from his thoughts, “Yer beautiful…”

 

A soft, featherlight kiss was placed against his neck as Hanzo’s eyes fluttered open. He turned his head to find Jesse was inches away from him. The brunette cupped his cheek, letting his thumb brush against Hanzo’s cheek. Hanzo watched him through half closed eyes, curiosity dancing in amber orbs. Jesse smiled and spoke softly, “I love you, Hanzo.”

 

Hanzo smiled and leaned forward, kissing the man. He didn’t have to say it back. Jesse knew his kisses meant he loved him as well, even if he felt he didn’t deserve it. The kiss was relatively long and the lingering feeling was enough to draw the two together again and for Jesse to pull Hanzo into his lap. The two remained intertwined, barely stopping to breathe as they simply melted into each other and everything else was lost to them.


End file.
